


first meetings

by vinndetta



Series: among us: the third imposter series [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, Prequel, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: this is how it began.
Relationships: Green & Orange (Among Us), Green/Orange (Among Us)
Series: among us: the third imposter series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021671
Kudos: 10





	first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm starting a new series abt these 2, and this is the prequel/intro >~<

Most jobs have you wear a name tag, so everyone knows who you are and what to call you.

Instead, Neptune was given a dark green spacesuit, the color seemingly out of place, but – “That’s your assigned spacesuit. You will now be Green,” the man tells her with a monotone voice, as if he’s bored and as if he wishes he could be anywhere but here.

“Right,” Neptune laughs a little, thinking it a joke. “Thanks…” She glances at the nametag. “… Brendon?”

The man, Brendon, gives her a blank stare as a response.

“Right…” She looks away, face flushed with embarrassment. “I’ll just – yes, I’ll just go. Over there. Bye.”

She quickly makes her way out of the awkward situation, letting out a small sigh. Neptune scolds herself internally. First day on the job, she can’t really afford to make a fool of herself. The chance is unlikely, but she can’t help but think about the embarrassment of being fired on the first day.

Neptune follows the signs as she’s lost in thought, moving down the marked hallways in order to reach the launchpad, in order to meet her new co-workers and to finally start her very first mission.

She gives a small, polite nod to everyone who spares a glance at her. As the new member of the team, she’s sure that everyone is already grouped up with people that they know, leaving her alone to pretend that she doesn’t feel awkward at all.

-

Neptune never wanted to be an astronaut crewmate.

She was always interested in other things, but when she graduated from college with an aerospace engineering degree with an astrophysics minor, she supposed it was too late to really say that she wanted to go back and change it. She was always more into things like music and writing, but she’d somehow been convinced that she needed to do something worthwhile, something that wouldn’t be as unreliable as the arts.

And, well, they did tell her to shoot for the stars. So, she did.

As Neptune walks into the ship that would be her home for the next three months for their interstellar mission to a nearby colony’s headquarters for yearly maintenance, she suddenly thinks about the fact that she’s possibly surrounded by people who are passionate about their jobs and their work.

Neptune just wants to see the stars up close.

… And her paycheck.

-

Electrical.

Neptune quickly flew by her tasks in weapons and in shields, due to her extensive training focused on that area of the ship. As weapons officer of the crew, it’s her job to know the ins and outs of weapons and defense in order to prepare for any possible intergalactic warfare or battles that could occur any time during the mission.

Sure, it’s not the most interesting job to her, but she knows what she’s doing. Plus, having one of her tasks be shooting the nearby asteroids in order to clear a path for takeoff reminds Neptune a lot of an actual game of Asteroids found in any arcade.

But electrical?

White seems like an able captain, but assigning people tasks outside of their expertise? Sure, it makes sense for people to be in different places in order to check on each other and make sure everyone’s alright and not in trouble, but Neptune doesn’t know anything about electrical tasks (okay, so she might have cheated during that part of training that goes over general tasks in every area, but it’s not like she thought it’d be important since she’d be spending the majority of her time in Weapons, Shields, and Security, right? She didn’t know she’d be wrong.)

Neptune makes her way to the right side of the ship to Electrical, wary. She’s heard a lot of horror stories about the place, little stories about dead bodies, dimmed lights, and electrical shocks that could kill someone before they even sense any pain.

(Honestly, she doesn’t really believe in those stories that were probably created in order to instill a sense of wariness and alertness in newbies, but that doesn’t explain the relieved sigh she lets out when a quick look confirms no dead bodies in the room.)

She heads towards the wire panel, flipping it open, and –

_What the heck?!_

The wires are a tangled mess: it’s nothing like what they had prepared her for. She pulls at the wires, frowning. They’re dangerous when detangled, and they’re so tangled that Neptune doesn’t even know where to start. She hesitantly pulls on a yellow wire and winces when a small shock of electricity runs through her.

She huffs, turning back to the wires and trying her best to figure out how the wires work.

“Here, let me show you,” a voice whispers as hands reach up to guide Neptune’s own, easily untangling wires and connecting them. The gesture is friendly, and Neptune almost feels warmth bloom forth from her chest from the gentleness of the movements of the stranger behind her.

Soon enough, the wires are detangled and the stranger steps back.

“Thank you so much, you’ve been a big help,” Neptune gushes as she quickly closes the wire panel and spins around. 

“Aha, it’s not much really?”

The stranger laughs a little. They’re wearing an orange suit.

“What’s your name?” Neptune asks excitedly. “I’m Neptune, I hope we can be friends!”

The person shifts awkwardly. “Oh, uhm… I’m Orange. I use she/her pronouns… uh. Should we be sharing our legal names?”

Neptune wants to slap herself in the face.

“Ah, you don’t have to! I forgot, sorry,” she says sheepishly. “I’m… Green, then! Nice to meet you! I also use she/her pronouns!” She holds out her hand. “Friends?”

Orange watches her slowly.

She takes the hand.

“Friends.”

-

Turns out Orange will be working closely with her as the shields officer. She’s also a new recruit along with her, which automatically makes them buddies.

That’s how it works, right?

Orange also seems really, really cool. Her voice is nice, almost melodic. They’re assigned to be roommates, and they’ve been talking for hours upon hours, and –

She’s _so_ cool.

“You know, I have the feeling that we’re gonna be great friends,” Neptune says softly in the darkness of their room. “Like, best friends, forever. They’re going to speak about us in history books.”

“History books?” Orange laughs softly. “What?”

“Well, yeah. The strongest, most epic friendship in the history of the galaxy.” Neptune stretches out her hands into the air, gesturing wildly. “They’re going to speak of our story for _ages_ after we’re gone.”

Orange hums softly. “Yeah, maybe.”

Neptune turns towards Orange.

“Well, you’re never getting rid of me, I hope you know that.”

“Well,” Orange laughs. “I don’t _want_ to be rid of you.”

Neptune – no, Green, she’s Green now – just closes her eyes.

“Yeah… best friends… sounds good to me...”


End file.
